unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
"Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms and the autumn moon is bright." "The Lycanthrope. Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed! These are raging monsters. They are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away! When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf. If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans. But instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice — Vampires." A werewolf or lycan is a hypersentient humanoid that has the ability to shapeshift into a ferocious wolf or wolf-like beast. They are one of the most common supernatural creatures found in both stone cities and forests. When the gravitational forces are at a certain point, the humanoid changes. The essence of having a wolf spirit within one's body is called Lycanthropy. ( Be warned that this is all fiction and not real, werewolves and other supernaturals do not exist) (But if you want to believe in them go ahead.) Origin All werewolves are said to have come from a god. That god can shapeshift into any animal it pleases. Werewolf’s are said to either be direct relatives (disproven since being a werewolf isn’t a direct gentetic inherentance) or to bhave been chosen by the god for their superiority, a great leadership quality for a wolf pack alpha. History Many of the werewolves in European tradition were most innocent and God-fearing persons, who suffered through the witchcraft of others, or simply from an unhappy fate, and who as wolves behaved in a truly touching fashion, fawning upon and protecting their benefactors. In Marie de France's poem Bisclaveret (c. 1200), the nobleman Bisclavret, for reasons not described in the lai, had to transform into a wolf every week. When his treacherous wife stole his clothing, needed to restore his human form, he escaped the king's wolf hunt by imploring the king for mercy and accompanied the king thereafter. His behavior at court was so gentle and harmless than when his wife's new husband appeared at court and the king met Bisclavret's ex-wife near their home, his attacks on them were taken as revenge, and the truth was revealed. Others of this sort were Alphouns, the hero of William and the Werewolf (a.k.a. The Romance of William of Palerne, translated from French — Guillaume de Palerne — into English about 1350), and the numerous princes and princesses, knights and ladies, who appear temporarily in beast form in the German fairy tales, or Märchen. See Snow White and Rose Red, where the tame bear is really a bewitched prince and The Golden Bird where a talking fox is also a man. Indeed, the power of transforming others into wild beasts was attributed not only to malignant sorcerers but also to Christian saints. Omnes angeli, boni et mali, ex virtute naturali habent potestatem transmutandi corpora nostra (All angels, good and bad have the power of transmuting our bodies) was the dictum of St. Thomas Aquinas. St. Patrick transformed Vereticus, a king in Wales, into a wolf; and St. Natalis cursed an illustrious Irish family with the result that each member of it was doomed to be a wolf for seven years. In other tales, the divine agency is still more direct, while in Russia, again, men are supposed to become werewolves through incurring the wrath of the devil. Some werewolf lore is based on documented events. The Beast of Gévaudan was a creature that reportedly terrorized the general area of the French former province of Gévaudan, in today's Lozère département, in the Margeride Mountains in south-central France, in the general timeframe of 1764 to 1767. It was often described as a giant wolf and was said to attack livestock and humans indiscriminately. Psychological Characteristics Werewolves are known to be aggressive even in human form. Tyler Lockwood often had trouble controlling his temper. Those with the werewolf curse still latent can exhibit some supernatural traits which can be triggered by aggression, along with unusual physical strength for the person's given a size but they cannot fully transform. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. Tyler says this when he just activated his curse. He says that he feels as if his skin is on fire. With the curse activated their eyes turn yellow while enraged. Activating the curse is also painful. When there is a full moon after sunset they will transform into canine form, looking very much like a timber-wolf, although larger. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength and speed. A werewolf does not wear any clothes — not even undergarments, though in beast form it is not needed they face some problems when they turn back into humans. Infection All werewolves were, in the past, once humans who were infected by the werewolf curse when they were bitten or scratched by a transformed or transforming werewolf. Werewolves are more common than other supernatural beings as humans can be infected by methods more than just bite such as a scratch or uncommonly drinking from their paw print on a full moon. Werewolves in their wolf form will not attack you unless if feels threatened or can’t control their transformation yet. A werewolf will leave a lifelong scar or bite mark after infecting a victim. This makes werewolves relatively easy to identify whilst in their human state. It is thought that humans are much more vulnerable to lycanthropy during teenage years. This is why 50% werewolves are between 11 and 17, it is because some sudden hormonal changes that occur during puberty makes a boy more vulnerable to lycanthropy. They might also have a bloodline that ended centuries ago that are boiling up again. Artificial Werewolves can be made a mixture of the rare herbs Sitsuie and Hirsasu , transforming an individual into a werewolf if they were injected by this. These werewolves had enhanced strength, were consumed by a savage fury. They appeared to remain in lupine form indefinably, and were vulnerable no mortal means of death. Puberty Those who were born as werewolves or were bit very young don't reach full "wolf maturity" until they reach puberty, which is somewhere between the age of 11 and 14. When they reach that point, their body starts to change rapidly, their urges to transform start to show more and more, almost uncontrollably. At this point, they may only be able to partially shift, showing maybe only fur and fangs. Just like normal teenagers deal with hormones and changes, werewolves deal with them as well, only they are intensified. The desire to mate, changes in voice, changes in physical size, and of course, the desire to hunt and feed (which can be easily controlled by ones will). Pubescent werewolves are called savage werewolves by elders because these werewolves don't obey the masters and generally tend to group up with wolves of their age. Newly turned teen werewolves are more confused than older ones and tend to stay alone. Bloodline Those werewolves that are born from both parents who are werewolves are the mainstay of werewolf society, the pure-bloods. Most Elders of tribes and those who perform the unglamorous tasks of making the tribe function are pure-bloods. A cross with a male human and female werewolf will cause the birth of a werewolf child only. Female humans are at much higher risk of death when giving birth. These baby werewolves are call half breeds. They generally are the “mutts” of the pack and are in constant bickering with the pure bloods. Triggers Most werewolves have a trigger that makes them transform. For example, if a werewolf is in human form and it gets too hyper, it will transform. Other triggers are: getting too angry, getting hurt, getting too much adrenaline, or to protect something or someone. When they die or get knocked out, most of them turn back into human form. The worst way for someone to trigger their werewolf curse is if they take a life, or simply put, kill somebody. It also does not matter if the gene was activated accidentally, or it was intentional. But if anyone triggers their curse through these ways, either way, once they have triggered their curse or gene, their eyes will change color and their powers will activate instantly. A Werewolf who has yet to trigger his or her curse will only exhibit increased aggression and overwhelming fits of rage during nights of the full moon. Or as for some, however, very rarely may also experience this on nights of a new moon. Puberty can also trigger the first change. Awakening Immediately or somewhat before puberty, the young werewolf will go through a second biological transformation where their ability to shapeshift will manifest. The time of awakening is always chaotic for the young wolf. Mental, emotional and biological changes engulf their world, much like puberty in that they often have little understanding of what is going on, but unlike puberty, the process culminates in a single explosive moment when transformation first occurs. Werewolf Transformation A werewolf will be able to transform into a wolf anytime after their first transformation not fully unless full moonunless he or she is a pure blood. The first transformation is quite slow and the person is subjected to at least five hours of intense pain before transforming. After the first transformation, it will get faster but still hurt. During the transformation, once will come a moment when any part of the skin with clothes on it will leave a burning sensation that will involuntarily cause the werewolf to remove the clothes ferociously tearing them away. The bones of the person will brake and reshape in an unnatural manner as to shift to form a wolf skeleton, causing the person immense pain. Later, the person grows excessive body hair and becomes feral with huge glowing yellow or green eyes and fangs, then in minutes, the werewolf will become a wolf. A werewolf returns to their human form by the touch of sunlight. After the first transformation, the werewolf will experience muscle aches. Older werewolves can control themselves to some extent on the night of the full moon and are able to sleep through it. Werewolves generally strip down to remove their clothes before the time of transformation ,in its pack, so that they’re clothes don’t tear during the turn. Shapeshifting Once a werwolf has awakened there are three forms they may transform to and from. That which is their birth form, either wolf or human; a transitional bipedal, wolf-like form; and the opposite of their birth form, either human or wolf. The assumption of the transitional form holds many religious connotations for much of werewolf society, and the assumption of that form is usually reserved for sacred events, such as; ritual, mating or combat. Many, although not all, werewolves also may assume an additional wolf form, that of an exceptionally large (300-600lbs) dire wolf. (Normal wolves rarely reach 200lbs). A werewolf that can shapeshift at will is called an animagus. They are wizards that elect to turn into an animal, some of them can retain their clothes. Sirius Black, for example, could turn into a large dog and yet when he turned human he would be wearing the clothes he did before transforming. Moon Aspect Werewolf biology for both females and males is greatly influenced by the moon and her phases. Each werewolf is bound to the phase of the moon under which they first transformed. This first transformation is often referred to their "birth." All werewolves are different from one another based on their respective moons, all have different magic powers. As with humans and the zodiac, werewolves assume a psychological affinity with their particular moon phase, called their moon aspect. With the change of months and each new moon, the moon changes its element into twelve different forms. They are ice, storm, wind, wilderness, fire, light, ghost, lightning, singing, blood, frost and wood. Types Of Moons & Effects On Werewolves POWER WOLF: ONLY ONE KNOWN CASE!!!!!!!!!!- A werewolf in Florida was said to possess ALL the powers of the following bullet points. She was the rightful Alpha of her pack and witnesses claimed they saw her fighting a Wind Wolf for leadership. She is extremely large for being only a pup. She has a black pelt and one light- green and one water- blue eye. Her human form is predicted to have eyes that change from green to blue with one eye more green than the other and one eye more blue than the other. They probably have black or brown hair and a light skin tone. Probibly complains about how they havent hit their growth spirt yet (part of being a powerful werewolf means you grow slower in human form). This can only happen to females due to their stronger emotional side which could lead to mercy and second chances or to revenge and death/ murder. In human form they are said to be a likable person and probably bullied very severely many times. They don’t remember their transfermations until the middle school age of 6th or 7th grade. They do feel sleepy in the morning due to the nights activities but that usually sub-sides since they have to be very active people who are both smart and athletic. *'January - Ice Moon' - Werewolves born under this moon is called 'Ice Wolves.' It is believed that ice wolves have a bite as cold as the grave and anyone bitten by an ice wolf will catch a common cold. In human form and in wolf form, ice wolves have high resistance to cold. Ice wolves are usually considered cool quiet, serious, introspective and mystical. In human form, ice wolves are generally solitary and don’t tend to hang out together much although some may choose to identify themselves with diamond or crystal-shaped markings or jewelry. In wolf form, ice wolves usually have long, thick gray or white fur and often gray or dark blue eyes. Their glittering claws are hard as diamond and have the appearance of the diamond, with the ability to summon and freeze water instantly and fracture ice but they are also flexible enough to give the ice wolf excellent traction on icy surfaces or function as skates. For this reason many ice wolves like ice sports including speed skating, bobsled, hockey, figure skating, ice fishing. Ice wolves are understandably very concerned about global warming. As an ice wolf, people can sometimes stop themselves from morphing by consuming lots of hot food and liquids, like soup, tea, and hot chocolate even when it’s warm out. However, when they want to transform into an ice wolf, they will be ravenous for the coldest treats like ice cream and popsicles even when it’s freezing outside. In general, ice wolves experience slow, controlled transformations from human to wolf. For safety, ice wolves prefer to move and hunt in groups of six, in a hexagonal formation which mirrors the structure of ice. They form tribes in numbers that are multiples of six. *'February - Storm Moon' - Werewolves born under this moon are called 'Storm Wolves.' It is believed that touching storm wolves can deliver a shock of static electricity both in wolf and human form. Storm wolves are generally faster than the average werewolf with bluish-black fur and red or purple eyes. People might think storm wolves are quite serious, analytical, truthful, and stoic – but maybe they just don’t get the jokes. In human form, they are very messy and litter all around their room and have messy hair and hidden somewhere may be the bone markings of their clan, possibly a skull and crossbones tattoo or jewelry that is sometimes even made out of real bone. Storm wolves attract crows and ravens as familiars so as a wolf they will often notice a crow or a raven around them, especially at times they are close to transforming. These ravens can help track and hunt or avoid others but they also signal the storm wolf's presence and their identity as a storm wolf. *'March - Wind Moon' - Werewolves born under this moon is called 'Wind Wolves.' It is believed wind wolves are the fastest of all types. They also have a remarkable sense of smell. They are considered driven, intense, willful, intellectual, mystical, musical and stubborn. In human form, wind wolves may be identified by crazy hair and love of music. For example, they can likely carry a tune or remember a song easily and/or play an unusual wind instrument. They may also love wind sports like surfing and sailing or flying kites and travel. Their wolf form is sleek and fast with spiky fur of brown with brown eyes. Their powerful howl can strike fear into an opponent’s heart or summon an ally to them in no time. Wind wolves carry a tiny instrument, often a whistle worn around the necks or wrist (not silver)! This whistle is silent to human ears but when they blow into it long enough, the sound will trigger their transformation processes and help them to channel some of their powers. Losing that whistle can mean losing control over their inner wolf. Wind wolves are encouraged to keep their human and lupine separate and secret but they are not obligated. *'April - Wild Moon '- Werewolves born under this moon are called 'Wild Wolves.' They have a higher chance of having brown or reddish fur and their eyes and claws will probably both be greenish owing to the ability to channel the power of light into and out of green plants. It is believed wild wolves can call upon the wild and its animals to aid them in combat or when in trouble and even borrow their powers to climb trees and use echolocation. In human form, they are usually funny, cheerful, unpredictable, lively, curious, flirtatious and quick. These werewolves are sprinters, very fast over short distances and in short fights. *'May - Fire Moon' - Werewolves born under this moon are called 'Flame Wolves.' It is believed that they are immune to fire. They are considered independent, kind-hearted, wise, over-confident, mystical, mysterious and stubborn. In human form, flame wolves may be redheads or have reddish-brown hair with affinity to fire. Their wolf form is of brown with brown or red eyes. Their unique ability allows them to cast a ball of fire at times necessary. An offshoot of the flame wolves is 'Dragon Wolves.' In the Chinese year of the dragon when a werewolf is born, he/she is considered as a dragon wolf. A boy or girl of 11 or 12 changed in this year is called a pure dragon and they have the power to sprout wings and even turn into a complete dragon. *'June - Mirror Moon' - Werewolves born under this moon are called 'Mirror Wolves.' They are generally curious, excitable, spontaneous, quick, affectionate, charismatic and very well-groomed. They make friends and allies very quickly but sometimes dissolve them just as quickly. They are likely an excellent, almost empathic communicator. Mirror wolves are almost never encountered alone for they always seem to have at least one friend or ally somewhere nearby. Mirror wolves have grey fur with golden eyes, they to make their cribs in big cities where there is an abundance of reflective surfaces. They prefer to hunt and travel in pairs or in groups that are multiples of two. Mirror wolves are very likely to pair up with another mirror and combine both their human and wolf lives. *'July - Ghost moon' - Werewolves born under this moon are called 'Ghost Wolves' and almost all of them have a white pelt with bright red or blue eyes and can become transparent at will. They are often reserved, enigmatic, poised, hard to get to know sometimes or even shy and a little bit distant. Humans who don’t understand might think that they are a snob but ghost wolves are just a little bit preoccupied with the constant din they can always hear from the other realms. In human form, ghost wolves are usually pale with pale eyes but they like bright cheerful colors, painting, loud music and dancing to shut off the noise. Ghost wolves are excellent dancers. One dead giveaway you will have to be careful about – ghost wolves are said to have no shadows though you will sometimes exhibit a colorful aura in photos. They are said to learn how to trigger and control their transformations and their powers with the help of three kinds of rare shadow dust. In wolf form, ghost wolves are generally small, skinny and light on their feet. They are overall among the fastest and most agile of all the wolves. Their ears are pronounced and longer than other wolves and you use them to sense the presence of ghosts in a location. They have a superior sense of smell and can make themselves disappear in a swirl of dust but only if they stay moving. As soon as they remain still, the dust settles on them and their form will manifest. Ghost wolves will hunt in a pack of three. Many ghost wolves become a little bit obsessive about dust. They will hate it touching their clothing or possessions but at the same time, you can sometimes identify a ghost wolf by the dust surrounding them. Cats generally hate them. *'August - Lightning Moon' - the wolves born on this month are known as lightning wolves. they happen to be the second fastest werewolves. they are also known to have a very loud personality. they were said to be immune to electricity. Their fur usually had a bluish or purplish tint. *'September - Singing Moon' - The first full moon closest to the autumnal equinox causes werewolves to have more power due to the increased moonlight. Although it doesn't increase aggression all that much. The harvest moon also causes them to leave the woods and prowl about farm fields. Greater chance of running into a werewolf crossing roadways or through people's backyards. Much increased chance of contact with people which fuels their lust for blood and fresh meat. Werewolves being human in origin are naturally drawn to human meat. The big bright harvest moon is often used by farmers to continue working into the night which places them in harm's way as well. *'October - Blood Moon' - General increase in werewolf activity especially with Halloween. The hairy horrors are more aggressive and dangerous in nature. The moon of werewolf origin. Also called the sanguine moon or hunters moon. *'November - Frost moon' - These wolves have frosty white fur and they usually have icy blue eyes. they are also immune to cold. not much more is known about them. *'December - Oak moon' - Causes Werewolves to not transform in some cases. If they do then they will be white albino docile werewolves who will only forage for plants, and not attack anyone. This annual lull in werewolf activity is thanks to the power of Christmas. *The 13th full moon of the year in December nullifies the usual good Yule Moon and werewolves run rampant through Christmas when normally they're dormant. *'Super Moon' - Moon closest to Earth. Causes an extra powerful & aggressive hulked out werewolf. Some say that under this moon, werewolves are at their most powerful. *'Lunar Eclipse' - Causes werewolf de-transformation yet they maintain their werewolf persona in human form going on serial killing sprees. It's also rumored that the werewolf virus is vulnerable during an eclipse and that there's a chance for a cure and the restoration of full humanity. Classifications of Werewolves * Alpha - Alphas are the werewolf pack leaders. The most dangerous of werewolves, they are larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, more animal than betas, omegas, and even purebloods in every single way. They can also control their abilities and wolf tendencies very well. They also have more control even when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. When in canine form they are noticeably bigger. Alphas have bright red eyes instead of golden. Purebreeds, Betas, and/or even Omegas can become alphas in two ways: Either by defeating and killing another alpha, hence stealing or taking that power. Or by rising purely through strength of character, virtue, or the sheer force of their own will alone. These are called “True Alphas” and are very rare. In other rare cases, Alphas can literately turn into actual wolves, but in a larger appearance. Alpha werewolves can often speak in wolf form and unsheathe claws in human form. Alpha wolves can be nine feet tall and have a hide impenetrable. * Beta - Betas are the most common type of werewolf. They usually have pack members to back them up as they are stronger in numbers. Because of this association, they are considered stronger than Omegas. They possess all the listed abilities of a werewolf and do not seem to have any special abilities. Betas have orange eyes and are the elite soldiers of the pack. Beta werewolves normally use all four of their legs but are able to stand on two legs though they cannot walk like that. Betas have very strong claws and teeth. * Delta - Delta werewolves are comparatively smaller werewolves and are thought to be the soldiers of the pack, these wolves are quadrupedal much like normal wolves but they are more lion than a wolf. They are said to be creatures with the head, tail, and fur of a wolf and the body and claws of a lion. Delta wolves have yellow eyes. These wolves look like direwolves with retractable claws and a height of 5'1" in quadruped form. They cannot stand on two legs. * Gamma - Gammas are the lowest forms and are considered the hunters and scouts of the pack. Gamma wolves look like normal wolves but are just a little bigger. This ability is used by their superiors in making them the scouts and spies of the troop. * Omega - Omegas are werewolves without a pack. Literately "the lone wolf" the outcasts, existing without a pack or even another werewolf. Omegas grow to be very strong. Werewolves become Omegas either by choice or being forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance. They have blue eyes and a tall statue of six to seven feet. They generally stand on two legs but while running they use all four of their legs. of course, omegas can also be seen as those who are at the bottom of the pack's totem pole and are often used as cannon fodder during fights. * Pure-Breeds - Pure-Breeds are werewolves who have lycanthropy in their blood and were turned by activating the curse instead of being bitten. They are basically werewolves that were born with lycanthropy. They tend to be more respected amongst packs. Note: Pure-Breeds cannot be turned by a bite. *'Vargulf' - Vargulfs are physically and mentally unstable werewolves, in others words they're werewolves who have gone rabid. Have pitch black eyes and have no semblance of humanity left in them, having completely given into their wolf side. Needless to say, they are nothing but feral beasts that need to kill on sight. Family - The Pack Werewolf society is based on the pack. The pack is a family, biological or adoptive, of werewolves who live and function together as a unit. The emotional ties of the pack are very strong and are the central focus of werewolf existence. Much like wolf packs, werewolf packs are led by one strong leader, often male, but sometimes female. Newly adult members must "prove" themselves in order to earn a place within the pack hierarchy. All members of the pack are loved, and all members of the pack who have proven themselves as valuable members are respected. Only one may rule, and that one must prove themselves to be the strongest and most capable member of the pack. Pack leaders are self-elected and must prove themselves before their rule is fully accepted. In addition to the pack leader, another mainstay of the werewolf pack is the pack mother. Almost always a female, the pack mother is the primary caretaker of the pack. The pack mother is also the spiritual leader of the pack; providing guidance, perspective, and a stable ever-loving presence. Aged pack mothers will pass on their responsibilities of every-day pack maintenance to younger women and recede into the background as Grandmothers, the mystics, and oracles of the werewolf race. Society - The Tribe Much of werewolf society is organized into tribal groupings. A tribe consists of a bunch of packs affiliated by blood or alliance. Tribes do not usually live together but do gather periodically to reaffirm bonds and discuss important issues. Each tribe, in one form or another, is nominally ruled over by a council of elders made up of the most powerful pack leaders and pack mothers within the tribe. Powers & Abilities Werewolves are demihumans who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during the time under a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. When angered, these abilities are temporarily enhanced; these abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form, they appear to possess all of these abilities, though not as powerful as other supernatural creatures. Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. *'Superhuman Strength' - The werewolf possesses superhuman strength. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at least over 150 tons, enabling them to lift and throw a semi-truck a few blocks away. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Their strength is somewhat weaker than that of vampires while in human form, but in their wolf form, they can easily overpower them. However, consuming vampire blood increases their strength to the point where they can prove a challenge to a 1,100-year-old vampire. Their strength also increase by how many other werewolves an Alpha has killed in its own pack and absorbing their power through the tips of their claws. *'Superhuman Speed' - Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, which would be about over 38000 mph. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. *'Superhuman Stamina' - The werewolf's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Superhuman Agility' - A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Superhuman Durability' - A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. *'Heightened Senses' - The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. *'Claws and Teeth' - The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Their claws can also be used to absorb the power and life energy of other werewolves and other therianthropes. *'Infectious Bite and scratch' - Werewolves can turn another person into a werewolf by biting or scratching them. Their venomous bite is fatal to a vampire. The bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain. The vampire will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. Plus if their claws go deep enough their scratch can be infectious as well. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Empathy' - Being that werewolves' senses being so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first, this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. *'Pain Transference' - Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. *'Memory Transference' - Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. This ability can establish mind-to-mind communication and, with practice, allow for memory manipulation or erasure. *'Telepathy' - Alpha's possessed a more advanced form of this mind transference, which is known as telepathy, the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, instead of claws, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. *'Healing Factor' - Werewolves is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. *'Eolas' - An ability that allows werewolves to connect with nature, culminating in the user and allowing them to discover someone's whereabouts. *'Ansin' - Allows Werewolves to connect with nature and its past (Like Eolas, but stronger). Pretty much their version of being psychic. Vulnerabilities *'Silver' - Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. *'Mercury' - Just like silver, werewolves are very vulnerable to mercury. *'Aconite' - Wolfsbane (a highly toxic member of the genus aconitum, also known as aconite or monkshood) was thought to have anti-evil properties against Werewolves and shapeshifters for centuries, and is used in the same manner as garlic. A concoction derived from the roots of the plant was often used to wash bite wounds from wild or venomous animals, and so perhaps this is where wolfsbane derived its supposed ability to cure people of lycanthropy or other supernatural afflictions. *'Belladonna' - A type of nightshade plant that is poisonous to werewolves *'Mountain Ash'- A werewolf can be contained in a barrier made of mountain ash. Unless the werewolf in question is a true alpha, then they can on rare occasion break out. *'Mistletoe' - Much like with humans, Mistletoe poisons werewolves and can lead to death if untreated. *'Electricity' - A steady application of low amperage electricity can keep werewolves weak and in human form. *P'ain' - Intense pain can keep werewolves weak and in human form. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. *'Heart Extraction' - If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Lunar Cycle' - A common belief throughout all folklore and myth is that all werewolves are forced to shift during the cycle of the full moon, to some this is a gift, others a curse. *'Mortality' - Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, fire, drowning, extreme loss of blood, suffocation, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to most diseases. *'Hecatolite'- A type of moonstone can block the effects of the moon and disrupt a werewolf's natural cycle of transformation. *'Magic' - Werewolves are vulnerable to the effects of magic. Are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Stronger Beings' - More powerful supernatural beings can easily kill or injure them. Gallery Wolfman.jpg Teenage_wolf.jpg Dark_wolf.jpg -85596.png Cursed-2005-pic-6.jpg Cursed.jpg DaddyIssues002.png GS20.jpg Howl.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Michael-trevino-vampire-diaries-12102010-02-430x239.jpg The wolfman from van helsing1.jpg Tumblr lbuu9iITFE1qcjvc4o1 500.png Tumblr ltlprm2ciZ1qzyy0xo1 500.jpg Turner01 Cursed-digitalWerewolf.jpg Tyler-Lockwood-2x07-Masquerade-tyler-lockwood-16740373-1276-717.jpg Tyler.png TylersEye.jpg Vampire-diaries-tyler-transformation.jpg Van-helsing1.jpg VanHelsingWolfman.jpg Wolfeyes.jpg Wolfeyes 2.jpg CursedVictim003.jpg Being human werewolf transformation.jpg Being human werewolf2.jpg Elm2.png 11 scott.jpg 12 allison-scott.jpg 14 derek-scott.jpg 15 derek.jpg 163727-teen-wolf-poll-where-does-dereks-loyalty-lie-621x322.jpg 1 derek.jpg Derek 2.jpg Derek 5.jpg ImagesCA1DKK2F.jpg Scott-Werewolf.jpg ScottMcCall.jpg Teen-Wolf-05-Tyler-Posey-600x415.jpg Teen-Wolf-S01E01-1-500x283-1-.jpg Teen-wolf-derek-hale-011.jpg Teen-wolf-mtv.png Teen-wolf-tv-show.jpg Teen wolf mtv episode 2 tyler posey.jpg Teenwolf-scottwolf.jpg Teenwolf110605.jpg TO34.jpg 3x02-TVD-Tyler-Mom-monster-scene-3.jpg Being Human' Werewolf (1).jpg Bwere.jpg Bwere2.jpg Bewere.jpg Bwrere.jpg 589px-Vlcsnap-2011-03-23-15h42m18s232.png 499px-Elm.jpg Mason-s-Eyes-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15623382-487-296.jpg VampireDiaries205 04.jpg TVDS2E21-blog3.jpg Wolfmike.jpg Hemlock.jpg Hemlock2.jpg Hemlock3.jpg Hemlock4.jpg 1000px-SPN 0414.jpg Reborn.jpg Werewolf madison.jpg The Alpha.jpg Heart.jpg Isaac.jpg Underworld lycan.jpg Underworld-rise-of-the-lycans-20090501034914260 640w.jpg UBE 202B 223 comp jpg-match-hd-left.png ThCAMGBIFB.jpg LYCAN-WALLPAPER-ultimate-underworld-30842459-1024-576.png Werewolf3.jpg 79px-Jacob_Black_transformation.png|Jacob's transformation New_moon.jpg RedRidingHood2011WerewolfX5.png RedRidingHood2011WerewolfX1.png WerewolfMason.png 591px-The trueb werewolf.jpg Werewolf.jpg Werewolf4.jpg The Gates 1x12 001.jpg Ross.jpg Lukas.jpg Bth TB434Rikki.jpg Woof.jpg Skinwalkerstan_2.jpg 0000205558.jpg 2231.png Behr-2.jpg Skinwalkers-nastassia-malthe1.jpg Untitled4.jpg Dg.png SW001 small.jpg SW002 small.jpg Fg.png ImJ885P9eVHrIIMp09UFjCeg .gif Pdww.jpeg 'Known Werewolves' '' Wolfman2.jpg|Lawrence Talbot (The Wolfman) Darkshadows.jpg|Quentin Collins (Dark Shadows) Ml.jpg|Tony Rivers (I Was a Teenage Werewolf) 243px-301VampireDiaries0438.jpg|Tyler Lockwood (Vampire Diaries) 22px.jpg|Alcide Herveaux (True Blood) Taylor_.jpg|Jacob Black (Twilight Saga) 217px-KillOrBeKilled4.jpg|Mason Lockwood (Vampire Diaries) 220px-DebbiePeltMain1.png|Debbie Pelt (True Blood) Oz.jpg|Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) Verwolf.jpg|Veruca (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) NA.jpg|Nina Ash (Angel) GingerSnaps shot2a.jpg|Ginger Fitzgerald (Ginger Snaps) Tumblr ll76s2qROR1qfjjtyo1 r1 500.png|Jules (Vampire Diaries) 204px-Marcus promo.jpg|Marcus Bozeman (True Blood) Christina-ricci-cursed-36.jpg|Ellie Myers (Cursed) 16 scott.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Teen wolf mtv episode 2 derek.jpg|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) Josh Radcliff 001.jpg|Josh Levison (Being Human) Rikki2.png|Rikki Naylor (True Blood) Martha.png|Martha Bozeman (True Blood) Hayley.png|Hayley Marshall (Vampire Diaries & The Originals) Emma.png|Emma Garza (True Blood) MIW.jpg|Luke Garroway (The Mortal Instruments) Hemlock5.jpg|Peter Rumancek (Hemlock Grove) Jb.jpg|Caleb "Varek" (Skinwalkers) The_gate_wolf.jpg|Brett Crezski (The Gates) Jackson.jpg|Jackson (The Originals) Oliver.jpg|Oliver (The Originals) Fran.jpg|Francesca Correa (The Originals) Colin&aiden.jpg|Aiden (The Originals) image.jpeg|Cayden Richards (Wolves) PDEC.png|Ethan Chandler (Penny Dreadful) '' Category:Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wolves Category:Human hybrids Category:Frank Welker Category:Mediamass Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Supernatural Creatures